


Another Green Jumper

by floatsodelicately



Series: My Heart With You [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Outsider, Weasley Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill goes to The Burrow one evening and there's one Weasley jumper too many, then he wonders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Green Jumper

Bill walked into the Burrow on Wednesday evening for dinner with his parents. He had been dreading this dinner since he had decided that he was going to tell his parents about his relationship with Fleur. He wasn't worried about his dad's reaction, but he was concerned about his mum.

It had been the summer after the Triwizard tournament when Fleur had moved to her uncle's home in Stafford and started at Gringott's part time. Since then, Bill had been seeing the part-veela more regularly as he had settled into a desk job after coming home from Egypt and they had been dating for a few months.

It was the first time that Bill had been in a serious relationship in a long time, he travelled a lot with his work as a curse breaker and he had only been on a few dates and  _well_ …there was nothing that he could really chat to his  _mother_  about…at any rate, he wasn't as bad as Charlie. When Molly had found out from Charlie about his girlfriend in his last year at Hogwarts, she had badgered him into the most awkward dinner of his life with his parents, siblings and his girlfriend, Amanda, who broke up with him the next week. At least Fleur wasn't here with him, so she wouldn't be scared off yet. It wasn't as if he didn't understand; Bill was their firstborn and Molly had always been trying to get their eldest son to settle down and give her a grandchild, which he was  _not_  ready for yet. If that meant that he led his mother to believe he led the life of a monk at 25, then so be it. That dinner was terrible. Between Charlie's sly jokes, Molly's questions and the twins blowing up dessert, it had been a nightmare that he was sure he didn't want to repeat until absolutely necessary.

He took off his coat and set it on a hook as he called out to his parents. It was early December so his younger siblings were still at Hogwarts, Charlie was still in Romania and Percy was…gone. No one answered him but he heard the sound of the wireless in the living room so he assumed that they were at home and not at Grimmauld Place. He followed the music and opened the door to find his mother humming away to Celestina Warbeck while she was knitting some of her Christmas jumpers.

He took in the scene, his mother hadn't noticed him yet, and was confused when he counted nine jumpers instead of the usual 8. There was his black, Charlie's red, Percy's purple (although he wasn't sure if he would accept her gift this year), Ron's maroon, Ginny's pink, Fred and George's green and Harry's blue. But it was the third green jumper that his mother was currently working on, which looked too small to fit either of the twins, that confused him.

"Mum?"

Molly jumped, dropping her knitting needles in shock as she heard him. "Oh, Bill! Don't sneak up on me like that! You know with those brothers of yours gone I'm supposed to be able to relax without people jumping out at me," she scolded with a slight smile, picking up her knitting again.

"Fred and George aren't that bad, are they?" he smirked, moving over to sit on the settee across from her.

Bill watched as his mother smiled softly at the mysterious jumper and said quietly, "No, no, they're not bad at all."

Even more confused by this, he couldn't help but ask. "Mum, who's that jumper for?"

"Jumper? What jumper? This jumper?" Bill nodded. "Oh, well, it's for Hermione."

"But she doesn't usually get one…"

"Well, things change," Molly said shiftily, putting the half-finished jumper away in her basket for later.

"Ron finally asked her out then?"

To his surprise, Molly looked scandalised by the suggestion. "What?! Ron? No, no no. No dear. Not Ronald and Hermione. No."

"What do-"

Bill was interrupted as they heard the sound of the floo came from the other room and Molly jumped up from her seat to rush to welcome Arthur home and get them seated for dinner. Bill left the room, sparing another glance at the green sleeve hanging out of the wicker basket.

If not  _Ron_  and Hermione, then who?


End file.
